


Good Game

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nice Jackson, Well he's pretty nice to Liam if ya know what I mean wink wink nudge nudge, sex as a reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam scores a goal that wins them the championship, his team co-captain is very greatful. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N: I'm tagging this as underage only because the age of consent in Cali is 18 and Liam is 16 in this fic. (Fun fact the age of sexual consent is all over the place in this country. In some states you cant legally have gay sex till 21 but you can bang girls at 15 good job 'Murica) </p><p>Any way gifted to Kay because all odd pairings I write are entirely his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyJaxReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/gifts).



Liam was lifted into the air by a throng of his cheering teammates. He had just scored the goal to win them the state championship. Liam thought he might go deaf from all the cheering. Wouldn't that be something? A deaf werewolf.

His team carried him to the locker room and finally sat him down. Liam let out a laugh as Stiles hugged him enthusiastically. Finally, after the whole team had congratulated him, he was able to take a shower. Most everyone had filtered out of the locker room by then, Liam let the hot water ease his sore muscles. Liam nearly jumped out of his skin when Jackson appeared beside him.

"Jesus Jackson don't do that!" Liam grumbled Jackson smirked and leaned against the wall next to the showerhead. "Don't be so jumpy Dunbar." Jackson snarked earning him a glare from the younger wolf. 

"You played really well tonight, and you won us the championship. I'm proud of you." Jackson said honestly. 

"I think that's the first nice thing you've ever said to me." Liam teased.

Jackson leans closer to Liam so that their noses were almost touching. "I can be nice Liam -" Jackson trailed a finger down Liam's wet torso and stopped just above his rapidly inflating cock. 

"Very nice." Liam swallowed around a lump in his throat "How nice?" Jackson smirked and dropped to his knees. 

"Let me show you," Jackson said with a wink before swallowing Liam to the hilt in o e quick motion. "Jesus fuck!" Liam gasped, and his hand went instinctively to Jackson's hair. Jackson moaned in encouragement as he began bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around the shaft. Liam let out little mewls and nonsense syllables as Jackson proceeded to lobotomize the younger wolf through his cock. Liam never imagined a mouth on his dick could feel this good, blowjob are awesome. Liam fought hard not to thrust into Jackson's mouth wanting to last as long as possible. However, Liam was a virgin and Jackson had clearly does this before, Liam came with an animalistic growl, and Jackson swallowed every drop. Jackson kept sucking on Liam's sensitive cock as he jerked himself to completion finishing all over the floor. Jackson stood and pulled Liam into a tight embrace holding the panting teen close. "Wow." Liam managed Jackson chuckled and kissed Liam gently on the lips.

"Good game Dunbar," Jackson said swatting Liam's ass playfully. Liam just laughed and enjoyed Jackson's embrace.


End file.
